Anakin's revenge
by ijedi
Summary: The story begins with the Ending of Episode 3 but then takes a different path.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Order 66

Ahsoka saw the smoke of the Temple and was horrified. She was sitting with Padme Amidala, who by now Ahsoka new was Anakin's wife. The Jedi Padawan did not have words on how she fell. The Temple was under attack; she fell that many Jedi were losing their lives.

At one point in time everything became very silent. Ahsoka could not sense anybody in the Temple except her Master, Anakin Skywalker. At least that news lifted her mood a little bit. Ahsoka then glanced at Padme and saw her crying.

"Don't worry Senator; I sense that Master is safe." Ahsoka tried to reassure Padme of Anakin's safety although Padme was still quite unhappy and sad. Ahsoka was proved right as Anakin returned to the apartment very soon. She run at him and made a big hug, the Togruta was very happy that her Master survived.

"I learned that Separatists are on Mustafar. I will go there and end this meaningless war. Soon, we will have peace. The Jedi were traitors, I saw how Master Windu personally assaulted the Chancellor and almost succeeded in killing him"

"So what happens to us now?" Ahsoka now started to worry.

"The Chancellor told me that I am not a traitor since I saved him. I understand that there are no charges against you either since you are my Padawan who was always following my teachings. The rest are traitors, well, I am unsure about Obi Wan. I hope he is alright"

"So it means that I can walk around and not be taken to prison?"

"Yes" Anakin replied. A big amount of stress disappeared and Ahsoka got relieved.

"I got to go and I will return shortly. Don't worry about me" Anakin took the ship and flew away.

"Padme, I will go outside to get some fresh air, but feel free to contact me if you need any help"

"All right Ahsoka although I believe that Threepio can take care of me."

Ahsoka went outside and looked at the streets of Coruscant. It was so silent, both with sound and within the Force. Ahsoka could not sense any Jedi in the Temple which meant only one thing. Still, she hoped that at least some Jedi was not a traitor.

While walking on one of the streets of Coruscant Ahsoka noticed clones marching at her. They yelled "Jedi! "and run towards her. One clone looked at her and then ordered the clone to lower their guns.

"This Jedi is not a traitor" He told his troops

Ahsoka recognized that it was Rex. She wanted to talk to the troopers about what was going on but they quickly left. Ahsoka walked for a little while and then sensed one Jedi hiding in a corner. She run towards it and saw her friends Barriss Offee.

"Barriss, what is going on? Why are you hiding?"

Barriss Offee was crying and currently she could barely talk." Clones,… the Temple, … Jedi killed…, Anakin killed Jedi"

"No!" Ahsoka cried. She could not believe that. Her Master, Anakin Skywalker has turned on the Jedi. No, that could not have happened, she thought. But she knew that it was true and was very sad.

"Common, Barriss, I have a good friend who will offer you some protection" The girls returned to Padme's apartment and saw Obi Wan talking to Padme. He looked at them and now a small smile appeared on his face.

"You two survived. Do you know of anybody else who survived the destruction of the Jedi Order?"

"Not anyone I am aware off."

"I just arrived with Master Yoda to Coruscant. Yoda felt that many Jedi got killed, al at the same time. The only person who could have ordered that is Palpatine."

"Master Kenobi, I learned from Barriss that Anakin turned to the Dark Side and killed everyone in the Temple with the help of clones."

"No, that is not possible." Obi Wan looked at Padme. "Padme, I need to know where Anakin is, he is in grave danger for both himself and everybody in the Galaxy"

"You are going to kill him! I don't believe you Obi Wan"

Obi Wan looked at Padme. "Anakin is the father, isn't he? I am so sorry" After that Obi Wan left the room.

"Girls, we need to see Anakin now. Threepio, start the ship." Padme, Ahsoka and Barriss went to the ship which was prepared in a couple of minutes. They did not know that a certain passenger has boarded the ship as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Mustafar

The ship flew towards Mustafar with four passengers on board not counting the droids. The girls did not know that Obi Wan sat in the closet, hiding from them. It was very sad for Obi Wan but he needed to do what he had to do and that made him uneasy. Anakin was practically his brother and now he was going to kill him in order to save the Galaxy.

After the trip ended, the ship landed on one of Mustafarian platforms. Ahsoka asked for Bariss to stay on board, Padme and Ahsoka went to talk to Anakin. When the two women stepped outside they saw that Anakin was standing outside and it seemed that he was pretty satisfied. However, they noticed by his expression that he did not think that they would come.

"Anakin, I was so worried about you. Obi Wan told me horrible things you did."

"Padme, I finally ended that war. I became more powerful than the Chancellor and I can overthrow him. We will live together happily in my new Empire!"

"Anakin, you know that I cannot follow that path. Stop breaking my heart! Let's return to Naboo and live together happily like we did before the war took place"

"Padme, I can save you. Love will not save you but my new powers will"

"Master, please, don't be harsh on Padme, she is pretty weak right now and you are hurting her"

"Ahsoka, don't you see that I now brought happiness to my new Empire."

"You killed every Jedi in the Temple! The younglings died too! I see that Obi Wan was right about you. You changed a lot from the man I knew"

Anakin noticed Obi Wan standing in the doorway and was now furious. He thought that his wife betrayed him.

"You brought him to kill me!" Anakin got really angry and started choking Padme. Obi Wan walked closer and ordered Anakin to stop.

"Let her go Anakin"

"You turned her against me Obi Wan. I brought peace, justice and freedom to my new Empire"

"Empire? My allegiance is to Republic! Anakin, don't you see that the Chancellor has twisted your mind?"

"If you are not with me, you are my enemy!"

"Then I will do what I must" Obi Wan activated his lightsaber and Anakin soon attacked him. That resulted in a very intense duel and Ahsoka was horrified on what has just happened. Anakin and Obi Wan, two very close friends were now fighting to the death. Ahsoka looked at Padme and saw her laying unconscious. She put a hand on her face and then asked Threepio to bring Padme to the ship. After that Ahsoka run towards the two fighters.

"Guys, stop! You don't know what you are doing!"

"Ahsoka, run away, Anakin is insane. He will kill you if you join the fight."

"I cannot just stand here and watch how my two Jedi friends fight each other"

"Ahsoka, go protect Padme!" After r saying that, the two sent into the building. Ahsoka decided that she had to follow Obi Wan's order. Ahsoka run towards the ship. There was Barriss sitting next to the bed,, healing Senator Amidala.

"What happened out there?" Barriss asked.

"Well,…" Ahsoka started telling to Barriss what happened outside. Soon, they saw Obi Wan, who climbed in the ship. He looked at two padawans and they could clearly see that he was very sad.

"What happened to Anakin? Did he?"

"I cannot talk about that. We need to go to Polis Mossa if we want to save Padme."

The three Jedi set the coordinates and soon left the planet. The ship traveled to the medical center where they met Master Yoda. Obi Wan brought Padme to the hospital bed and called the doctors.

"Is everything all right to her?"

"Well, we are kind of losing her. We need to hurry to save the children."

"Children?" Obi Wan was not expecting that. He thought that there would be one child

The medical droids took care of Padme and she soon gave birth to twins. The boy came first, who was named Luke and then the girl who was named Leia. Obi Wan came close to Padme.

"Padme, don't die, your children need you."

"Obi Wan, there is still good in him."

"No don't die Padme"

Barriss came and started healing Padme. Somehow, that was helpful and Padme became stronger. She stayed near Padme's bed for an hour after which one she fell unconscious from exhaustion. Padme was saved but still she was very weak. Barriss almost died from exhaustion but managed to safe the Senator.

"So what do we do know?" Asked Obi Wan

"Separate them we must. Too strong they would be together. Risk the situation we cannot"

"I will take the girl. We always wanted to have a small baby girl" replied Bail Organa

"I will take the boy and bring him to his family on Tattoine. I will stay there and watch over him"

"What about you, Padawan Tano?"

"I thought that I could go to Alderaan as well and I would look after the girl. I would be like her nanny"

"That could work. What about you Master Yoda?"

"To Dagobah go I will"

Barriss soon regained consciousness and joined the conversation.

"What about you, Padawan Offee?"

"I will go to Naboo and continue looking after Senator Amidala. She needs care and since the recent events she could require some help, so I will look after her."

"Then decided it is."

* * *

Barriss traveled to Naboo with Padme and they went to her lake estate. Then, Barriss asked Padme if she knew any good artist.

"I do now one, his name is Palo. Go to this address and tell him that this is regarding Padme Amidala"

Bariss traveled to the shop and met a man there.

"Hello, do you know any man called Palo?"

"It is me"

"My name is Barriss Offee. I am a friend of Padme Amidala"

"Padme? Is she all right?"

"Yes but she need your help"

"I will do anything"

"OK. So here is the job you need to do"

Later, there was Padme's funeral in Theed. Many people were present, including Padme's direct family members, Naboo's Queen, Gungans and many other people. Everyone was mourning and it was a very sad occasion. Meanwhile, in lake retreat, Padme was relaxing. She did not like the fact that she needed to lie to everybody but that was one thing she needed to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The reunion

Fifteen years passed since the birth of the Empire. Anakin, now known as Darth Vader has brought wrath and terror to many worlds, even his appearance made blood to freeze. Everyone was scared of him and his reputation as a brutal warrior only escalated the fear in people.

Palpatine was not the Emperor of the Galaxy, who was using Vader as his most trusted servant. He influenced Vader's mind to such an extent that Darth Vader did not trust anybody. He was quite angry at times and if some officer failed him they were instantly killed.

But there was one thing which even Emperor Palpatine did not see in Vader. For all of this brutality and evilness, Vader was behaving that way because of knowledge that he killed his own family. Anakin Skywalker did not die completely, somewhere in the deep center of Vader's damaged hurt was still Anakin but nobody seen that.

One day when Bail Organa had a birthday he invited every Imperial Senator to the party. Emperor Palpatine could not go since he did not even want; however he sent his apprentice to suffer at what Vader liked least: Politics and Social Events.

Vader stood on the bridge of his personal ship, the Executor and looked in space. He was not entirely happy about what he was supposed to do and that made him very angry. Still, he could not do much. Vader saw as an officer came to him to the bridge who was really a disguised Starkiller, Vader's secret apprentice.

"Leave us" He told to the officers. Who were standing on the bridge as well? He did not mind those ones, who were in trenches, piloting the ship. No, Vader reasoned that they were too busy with what they were doing to even bother hear Vader's conversation.

"You called me Master?"

"Yes, my apprentice. As you already know, we are going to Alderaan to celebrate that stupid Organa's party. But I called you not for a reason so that you could socialize with ladies. I heard that there is a Jedi present there. Find that Jedi and disarm but leave the pleasure of killing to me"

"As you wish my Master"

"Good, you are becoming more powerful when I first met you. Soon we will be able to other throw the Emperor"

* * *

On Alderaan Princess Leia Organa who was really Leia Skywalker, was sparring with her Jedi teacher Ahsoka Tano. When the war ended, Ahsoka was one of the four Jedi survivors so Master Yoda was under pressure to give both Padawans a rank of the Jedi Knight. Ahsoka was always present on Alderaan, never going out from the Palace since she could be easily identified with her real persona. But, for Ahsoka it did not matter since she was looking after Princess Leia. The two became friends very quickly.

When Leia was seven, Ahsoka started her training. Leia excelled quite quickly since she was she daughter of Anakin Skywalker. Although Leia had good progress, she preferred to study politics. Bail was very happy that his little Leia was secure from Empire and had a Jedi protector looking after her.

In the evening many different Senators arrived. One of the last ones to appear was Lord Vader, who walked in the room. He hated being there and he could sense that everybody in the room shared that idea. The Senators were scared since they knew that Vader had an occasional habit of killing off random senators.

Meanwhile, Galen Marek, aka Starkiller was walking in the hallway. He was even more bored than Vader. He knew that his master did not have a life and he did not really miss much but he wanted to spend time with Juno, who was left on Executor. Starkiller was totally bored.

Starkiller walked and walked around the hall and soon sensed a person nearby. Something was odd, he thought since he almost sensed his Master and he knew that Vader was bored to death being busy hanging out with the Senators. As a person entered his view, he saw that it was a girl, roughly at the age of fifteen. But to both his annoyance and pleasure, he sensed that she was Force sensitive; he even noticed that the girl just finished her practice.

"Well, hello, what is your name? I wonder how a girl so young could walk alone in the palace without supervision"

"I don't need supervision, I can protect myself"

"I can totally see that. You know, you are mistaken though in one aspect, you can defend yourself but not against a sith!"

"I don't understand…"

"Jedi! You are the Jedi! I will defeat you and bring to my Master Lord Vader"

"Don't you speak with Leia Organa like that?"

"O, you are Viceroy's daughter? That is even more interesting"

Galen jumped at Leia and started fighting her. He was a far more skillful fighter and with a couple attacked disarmed Leia and threw her against the wall. Starkiller was pleased; he liked defeating the Jedi, especially when his Master asked him to. It was rather unfortunate that he could not kill her.

"Kill me, monster"

"Lord Vader said he wants to do the honors"

Suddenly another Jedi jumped at Starkiller. He now sensed that she was much more experienced than Leia and started fighting her. He was surprised to see that the Jedi was also using the Unorthodox Shien style. As they were fighting they saw that Vader arrived.

"What is going on?"

"Master, I found these Jedi. Let me kill them"

Darth Vader looked at the girls. He instantly recognized who the Togruta Jedi was and then looked at the other Jedi.

"So, it seems that I finally managed to meet my former apprentice, Ahsoka Tano!"

"Vader please shut up and fight."

"I do not wish to fight you Snips. However, I must capture you, since you are a Jedi"

"Good luck with that"

Vader then sensed something strange about Leia. He then used the Force and checked her Force Signature. He was shocked.

"No, you can't be!"

"Yes, Anakin Skywalker, Leia is" Ahsoka did not finish

"She is my daughter" even though the Jedi and Starkiller could not see his face they sent a burst of happiness around him and that a tear run through his eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Rebel Alliance

"Master, what should I do with those two. Shall I kill them?" It was clear that Starkiller was very confused right now as he knew that his Master never before hesitated to kill a Jedi.

"No, Starkiller. You are not to even hurt these two. Leia is my offspring and you will treat her as you treat me. The Jedi, Ahsoka Tano, was my apprentice about eighteen years ago"

"I was an apprentice to Anakin Skywalker, not to monstrous Darth Vader!" Ahsoka protested

"Enough of that. You two are my apprentices and from now on you will both work together. I must leave now to attend the ball. Starkiller, your mission will be to create the Rebellion against the currently existing Empire. I will brief you about details later." As Vader was about to vanish, Bail Organa came to the scene.

"Lord Vader? Is everything alright? You disappeared and the Senators were wondering if something happened to you"

"Of course they were wondering. If I disappeared, you would be dead" Vader thought.

"I just sensed my apprentice Starkiller fighting the Jedi. Then I realized who the Jedi were"

Bail was horrified. He looked at the Jedi and saw his adopted daughter. Bail did not know if Vader learned about Leia's true parentage and was extremely worried.

"Don't worry Bail, I know who Leia is. I will not kill my own flesh and blood. I actually would need your help. I would like you to put a group of Senators together and form a Rebellion"

"Why would I do that? I cannot trust you Lord Vader, since you are a Sith"

"I am a Sith, that is correct but I really need to get revenge on Palpatine for everything he did to me. He lied to me about my children and about that he could help me."

"Well, Leia is not your only offspring"

"Bail!"

"Quiet Ahsoka. I learned a lot about Anakin and Vader from Padme and I know that he would do anything to protect his family. I see that he really wants revenge on Palpatine since he told him all that"

"Who is my other offspring?"

"His name is Luke and he lives somewhere in Tattoine under the protection of Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Kenobi! I will kill that Jedi but before that I will make him suffer for everything he had done to me"

"Father, please promise me that you will let him leave and that you will not do any harm to him"

Darth Vader, the second most feared man in the Galaxy could not believe what he heard. His daughter was telling him what to do?

"I will not kill him, I can promise you so much. Starkiller and Tano, you come with me."

"I am not your apprentice anymore! I am a Jedi like you were!"

"I don't care. For me you are my apprentice and you will work under me!" Vader now decided to take Starkiller with him as Bail already new about Rebellion plans; plus, his daughter would stay on Alderaan as well.

Ahsoka reluctantly followed the two Sith and soon boarded Vader's personal shuttle. They flew to Executor and there Vader escorted them both to his room.

"Master, why do you want to do all this?"

"My young apprentice, it will be easier that way to defeat the Emperor. Now, contact with Admirals Yalaren and Piet as well as Captains Solo and Fell. I need to meet with their fleet ."

"Yes Master" Starkiller left the room and went to call the officers so that Vader could meet them at the secret location. As Starkiller left, Vader looked at his former apprentice.

"You look troubled, Ahsoka. Is something wrong?"

"No, except that you, Lord Vader found out about my and Leia's existence and the fact that I am your prisoner now"

"You are not my prisoner. You can go anywhere. Please do not be angry at me, Ahsoka. Don't you remember times when you called me Sky Guy?"

"I called that Anakin, not Vader. You two are completely separate beings."

"Are we? Yes, I am Lord Vader but I am also Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin I knew would never do such horrid things."

"You don't understand Snips. Emperor manipulated my mind and did all that. However, I really regret what I did and I want to kill Emperor. It is only a pity that Padme would not see that I will defeat the Emperor. She would be proud that I destroyed him"

"Anakin, Padme is not dead. She was recovered and is currently living a quite healthy life" Ahsoka started to feel that Vader was losing the Darkness around him and she sensed that Anakin started reemerging at least partially

"Padme? Alive?!" Vader could not believe what he heard and dropped on the ground.

"Anakin? Anakin?" Ahsoka tried to revive him.

* * *

In Bail's house the party has finished. As guests prepared to leave he stopped a couple of them and decided to have a small meeting. In the meeting besides Bail and Leia , Senators Mothma and Iblis were present. They were confused on what he wanted to say.

"Friends and y dear colleagues. Today a rather interesting thing occurred. Darth Vader has discovered who Leia is truly is. But what is more surprising was that he wants us to start the Rebellion."

"Rebellion? How can you trust such a man? He killed his own wife!"

"She did not die"

"What? But you told me she did when I was little" Leia protested

"I know what I said to you. I told you that since I needed to protect you."

"So now what?"

"I think that we need to get men, weapons and ships. Fortunately, Force is our side as well. My adopted daughter Leia has been trained as a Jedi. I heard that Obi Wan Kenobi is also training Luke. Ahsoka Tano, Leia's teacher will also help us. And I am mostly sure that we can get Master Yoda's help"

"We don't have enough weapons and ships"

"I heard that Vader will bring at least ten Star Destroyers with three Super Star Destroyers."

"Well, we need a leader for the Rebellion."

"I think Padme would do the job best. I will contact her soon"

"In that case, I think we all agreed on rebellion part."

Bail Organa, Leia Skywalker and the two Senators sat. The rebellion has begun.


End file.
